Laboratory and wild strains of parasitic protozoa are maintained in the laboratory and introduced into a variety of experimental animals for purpose of assessing pathogenic potential, mechanism(s) of pathogenesis, factors influencing pathogenicity, and pathology produced, by various routes of administration. Of especial current interest are multiple strains of Entamoeba histolytica, Naegleria sp. and Blastocystis hominis.